kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Williams
Grace Olivia Williams is a 14-year-old student who attends Orlando Middle School and is a Fairile. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. Biography Grace Olivia Williams was born on October 25 and was adoupted by Sarah Williams and Dylan Williams. She was born in Orlando, Florida, very close to Disney Property. Her partents really never watch her and she wantd out of the house all the time. At age 4 she started sneeking away from the house taking $60 - $100 with her every time (no like her parents would notice). She would take her pocket nife and money and sneek into Disney. She would go there every day after school and somewhere find Summer and Cole. For most of her time she was with them. One night she told her parents she was having a sleep over at Summer's house and she took her stuff and walked to Disney. She saw Summer and some other kids and found out the truth about Disney. Now she comes every night. Early Life Her parents really never cared about her so she took money and her knife to Disney World. She enjoyed her early life there. She was found by Wayne Kresky, who noticed that she was a Fairlie so he got her a room in Disney's Art of Animation where she lives while Wayne pays for the rent. He also helps her sneak into the parks day and night. She currently resides in Art of Animation Guest Room 7567. Appearance Grace has green eyes and lots of freckels. She has a perfect smile. Grace normally has Disney themed nails. Alliances *Summer Whitman (BFF) *Cole Bradley (BFF) *Alex Jones *Jake Maybeck *Chris Lockhart *Wayne Kresky (like a father) *Ariel (best friend) Enemies *Maleficent *Chernabog *Evil Queen *Ursula *Cruella DeVille *All Overtakers Powers/Abilities/Traits *Grace is a Fairlie. *Grace possesses nitrokinesis. *Grace has reading glasses. *Grace has X-ray vesion. *Grace has laser vesion. *Grace is a weapon expert. *Grace will not be without a pocket nife. *Grace is very intelligent. *Grace has a very good memory. *Grace is a loner but still enjoys being with her BFF's. *Grace loves to write books. *Grace is the best at her self defense classes. *Grace has NO crushes on boys but hangs out with them alot. *Grace is very funny and is very popular because of it. *Grace has never gotten anything lower than a 90% on a test. *Grace is awesome at sports. *Grace is an amasing artist. *Grace is very forecful in her speech when she is really mad. Gallery Grace's Eyes.jpg|Grace's eyes when she makes things explode Grace's eye 2.jpg|Grace's eyes when she uses X-ray vesion Grace Willams.jpg|Grace using her Laser eyes Tumblr_m0anzqB0le1qjvzu1o1_500-1.jpg Nu210.jpg 0_965a1_6555a0a1_L.jpg Tumblr_m0aoioMNHh1qjvzu1o1_500.jpg 90808673_large_Lyubov_Anisimova.jpg 0_965a0_8bcf868a_L-1.jpg VzctD.jpg Tumblr_lv4y6gqqx31qfnq1do1_500-1.jpg Bedroom.jpg|Grace's Room at the ART OF ANIMATION Disney nails.jpg NAILS.jpg Nails12.jpg Amazing-Disney-Nail-Art-284x339.jpg Nails30.jpg Nails29.jpg Nails28.jpg Nails27.jpg Nails26.jpg Nails25.jpg Nails24.jpg Nails23.jpg Nails21.jpg Nails20.jpg Nails19.jpg Nails14.jpg Nails13.jpg Nails11.jpg Nails10.jpg Nails9.jpg Nails8.jpg Nails7.jpg Nails6.jpg Nails5.jpg Nails4.JPG Nails3.jpg Shoes9.jpg Shoes 2.jpg Shoes.jpg Shoes8.jpg Shoes6.jpg Shoes5.jpg Shoes3.jpg Shoes10.jpg Grace's Hat -2.jpg|My Hat Tumblr m9c24atDne1qd3mv6o1 500.jpg Category:Orlando Middle School Student Category:Fairlie Category:Student